Colisão
by Aiabess
Summary: Tudo no mundo, cedo ou tarde, colidia. Remus podia passar anos negando, fugindo e se escondendo, mas seu mundo havia colidido com o de Sirius, e o animago não estava disposto a deixá-lo escapar impune por isso. Slash. Sirius/Remus


**N/A:**_Primeiramente, essa fanfic era um experimento que comecei a escrever faz um ano e que havia sido terminado e nunca publicado, ou seja ela estava criando teias aqui no pc. Não gosto dela, para mim está pouco desenvolvida e meio crua, mas sei lá, pensei que talvez alguém tivesse estômago para lê-la._

_Em segundo lugar... Peço desculpas também para todos aqueles que aguardam atualização de outras fics. Creio eu que Apassionatta terá um UP logo, logo já que tenho meio caminho andado, e ambas minhas traduções possuem metade dos capítulos já encaminhados._

_Então abusando da boa vontade de vocês, peço que sejam pacientes comigo ._

* * *

**Colisão**

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

_Never Too Late_, Three Days Grace

* * *

_Ele ainda podia sentir a brisa fria daquele amargo dia de inverno. Ao seu lado James ficara olhando de forma dura para o caixão que era magicamente empurrado para baixo._

_ Poucos bruxos estavam presentes e os que estavam mal conseguiam manter a cabeça erguida._

_ Aquela havia sido a quarta pessoa que os abandonará, assassinada pelas mãos de Voldemort. Mais uma vida que escorrera por entre seus dedos, mais lágrimas que estavam sendo derramadas._

_ Ele lançou um segundo olhar na direção dos Potter. Lily se agarrava ao braço de James, controlando as lágrimas que naquele instante apenas tornavam seus olhos verdes ainda mais brilhantes._

_ Todos estavam pesarosos e perdidos. Parecia que nada do que faziam surtia algum efeito. O mal estava vencendo e eles se encontravam de mãos atadas._

_ Um soluço ecoou pelo cemitério e Remus ergueu os olhos. A viúva chorava em silêncio assim como muitos. As palavras de lamentação haviam sido breves para não prolongar ainda mais o momento doloroso._

_ Enterrar um amigo era a pior coisa pela qual alguém poderia passar e em meio aquela guerra, imaginar que ainda teriam que enterrar muitos outros o deixava abalado, enfurecido._

_ Um farfalhar ecoou ao seu lado e ele sentiu Sirius se remexer inquieto. Ele sabia muito bem que o amigo odiava enterros, mas não havia como evitar. Aquela era a única homenagem que poderiam prestar ao guerreiro que agora estava sendo enterrado._

_ Enquanto via a terra ser jogada lentamente sobre o caixão pensava nas injustiças do mundo. Porque aquela pessoa tivera que morrer, porque sempre eram os inocentes os punidos?_

_ Seus olhos se ergueram novamente na direção da viúva que agora era levada pelos amigos para longe do túmulo. Apertou os dentes, irritado._

_ Porque uma mulher tão doce tinha que sofrer tanto?_

_ Instintivamente fechou os punhos, tentando controlar sua própria revolta._

_ Tantas coisas que poderiam ter sido diferentes, tantas injustiça, tantas coisas que haviam sido perdidas..._

_ Ele odiava tudo aquilo, odiava não poder fazer nada, odiava não poder vingar o amigo que estava sendo enterrado._

_ De forma imperceptível deixou escapar um som que parecia de leve com um rosnado. Ele queria mudanças, queria a cabeça do filho da mãe que fizera aquilo._

_ A brisa novamente os açoitou e ele sentiu o frio daquela manhã contrastar com o calor de sua raiva e indignação._

_ De leve uma mão se fechou ao redor de seu pulso. Um movimento suave e amigável._

_ Ele olhou para a mão pálida de Sirius envolvendo a base da sua, observou aéreo o calor prazeroso que ela provocava e surpreso começou a notar que sua raiva diminuía, que sua falta de controle voltava a dar lugar para a tristeza._

_ Ergueu os olhos procurando pela face de Black, e o viu olhar indiferente para o túmulo. Sua feição não estava de acordo com seu gesto e Remus sabia que essa era apenas uma máscara que ele usava para esconder o que se passava em sua cabeça e coração._

_ Tornou a olhar para frente. Sirius estava certo, agora não era hora de ser sentimental. Precisava ser forte._

* * *

On a cobweb afternoon

In a room full of emptiness

By a freeway I confess

I was lost in the pages

Of a book full of death

Reading how we'll die alone

And if we're good we'll lay to rest

Anywhere we want to go

_Like a Stone, _Audioslave

* * *

Remus riu com escárnio olhando para o copo vazio. Não era a primeira vez que se encontrava naquele estado deplorável.

O mundo bruxo estava desmoronando e ele ali, bêbabdo, fraco e perdido em lembranças estúpidas.

Sentia-se tão só, tão abandonado e sabia que não havia volta. Fora sua decisão, escolhera aquele futuro, não tinha como dar para trás agora.

Apanhou a garrafa com a outra mão e tornou a encher o copo, o cheiro de álcool inundou o ambiente, ficando impregnado em suas roupas e hálito.

Queria esquecer toda a dor, deixar que a bebida levasse embora toda a raiva e sofrimento. Não tinha outro remédio. Sirius não estava ali para tocá-lo e aliviar seu pesar. Ele dissera não para a única pessoa que um dia chegara a amar, não dissera? Empurrara a única chance que tivera de ser feliz em meio aquela guerra. Então agora ele tinha que pagar em silêncio.

Olhou para o copo e tornou a rir de lado, num gesto insano.

Sem Sirius a única solução que lhe restava para acalmar o coração era ficar bêbado.

Aproximou o copo dos lábios e entornou seu conteúdo de uma vez só.

* * *

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

_You and Me_, Lifehouse

* * *

_Porque Sirius pedira para que ele viesse ali?_

_ De longe conseguia avistar o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Isso lhe trazia tantas lembranças, boas lembranças recheadas de risadas e histórias._

_ Fora feliz ali por tanto tempo que agora, ao olhar para o passado, se sentia velho e desgastado._

_ Ouviu alguém caminhar lentamente em sua direção. Virando um pouco o rosto para ver quem se aproximava deparou-se com Sirius, que tinha uma expressão estranhamente determinada no rosto._

_ - Bons tempos, não é? – Black perguntou, adivinhando no que ele estava pensando._

_ Remus voltou a olhar para baixo, apreciando a vista panorâmica do pequeno vilarejo que o morro lhe proporcionava._

_ - É, pena não podermos voltar ao passado. – respondeu com um suspiro._

_ Era um dia nublado e ele se sentia incrivelmente pesado e cansado. Parecia que aquela época de trevas nunca acabaria, que teriam que conviver em meio ao terror até que este os devorasse._

_ - Porque me pediu para te encontrar aqui, Sirius? – finalmente perguntou, os pensamentos ainda longe, as memórias de seu passado afundando-o numa tristeza sem limites._

_ Ele ouviu novamente o som de passos e imaginou que Sirius se aproximava para ficar ao seu lado._

_ - Precisava te ver – Remus ouviu a resposta como se ela tivesse sido pronunciada a milhas de distância. Por alguns instantes ficou confuso, notando apenas que Sirius agora parara de andar e se encontrava atrás de si, esperando por algo, algo que ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que era._

_ - Não é como se não me visse todos os dias, Padfoot. – comentou tentando afastar aquelas idéias estranhas que povoavam sua mente. – Eu, você e Prongs vivemos praticamente grudados cumprindo com os deveres designadas pela Ordem..._

_ Sua voz morreu, Sirius dera mais um passo para frente e agora a energia que seu corpo emanava se chocava contra a de Remus._

_ - Estar ao seu lado apenas durante as missões é muito pouco para mim – Sirius sussurou com os lábios agora muito próximos de sua nuca._

_ Remus sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, sua mente estava nublada como o dia e ele não sabia exatamente como deveria se sentir._

_ - Remus... – Sirius chamou, puxando de leve um de seus braços, pedindo para que ele se virasse, mas o lobisomem estava paralisado._

_ Black suspirou, parecendo que já havia previsto aquela reação._

_ Remus estremeceu começando a registrar tudo, desde a respiração meio pesada do amigo até a mão que ainda continuava em seu braço. Ele estava abalado, Sirius o havia atingido de tal forma que era impossível decidir o que fazer._

_ Engolindo em seco ele manteve-se imóvel.._

_ Sirius soltou seu braço lentamente e Remus começou a sentir um pequeno pesar nascer dentro de si, mas antes que pudesse avaliar exatamente o que era esse sentimento, o amigo tornou a se mover, dessa vez passando os braços por sua cintura, enlaçando-o enquanto apoiava a testa em seu ombro._

_ O coração de Remus disparou._

_ - Eu te amo – Sirius murmurou e Remus não pode evitar arregalar os olhos em espanto._

* * *

I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't get around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't live without you!  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you.

_Always_, Saliva

* * *

Ele bebeu de novo, e de novo. Aquilo não teria fim enquanto não tivesse mais forças nem sequer para erguer o copo.

Seus olhos se encontravam doloridos, suas bochechas úmidas. Estivera chorando e mal notara. Queria que aquela dor tivesse fim, queria poder respirar aliviado pelo menos uma vez.

Ainda se recordava e lamentava o dia no topo da colina, o dia que Sirius se declarara e ele se afastara. Depois disso, nunca mais haviam sido os mesmos, nunca mais se encararam, se tocaram ou até mesmo conversaram um com outro.

É claro que nem James e muito menos Lily repararam na mudança. O casal se encontrava tão perdido em meio as mudanças e planos de fuga que mal tinham tempo para prestar atenção aos amigos.

E era por essa e outras coisas que ele estava ali, sozinho na calada da noite. Devorando uma garrafa de Whisky enquanto lágrimas rolavam inexplicavelmente de seus olhos.

Onde será que Sirius estaria aquela hora? Será que estaria bem? Será que estaria com alguém?

Apoiou o braço na mesa e encostou sua cabeça na tentativa de controlar todo aquele estranho desespero. Novamente surgia aquela urgência de ver o amigo, aquela vontade de abraçá-lo, enterrar as mãos em seus cabelos, beijar seus lábios... de fazer tudo aquilo que negara na colina. De possuir tudo aquilo que considerava ser indigno de ter.

Deixou escapar um breve soluço e soltou o copo. Não agüentava mais aquilo, não agüentava mais aquela solidão e a idéia pulsante de que Sirius não era seu.

Ouviu um baque surdo quando o vidro se chocou contra o chão. Uma lágrima pingou suavemente na mesa e ele a observou por um tempo, a dor dominando seus pensamentos.

Num súbito acesso ergueu-se. Caminhou ofegante e tonto na direção da lareira. Procurou cegamente por pó de flu e praguejou furioso por não encontrar o que queria. Estava muito bêbado, mal conseguia se lembrar aonde colocara o que procurava.

Ainda sem ter recuperado completamente o próprio equilíbrio, começou apalpar-se avidamente em busca de sua varinha. Agarrando o cabo de madeira no bolso de sua capa, pensou se era realmente aquilo que desejava, e sem pensar duas vezes aparatou.

* * *

Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind  
Damn my education I can't find the words to say  
About all the things caught in my mind  
Me and you what's going on?  
All we seem to know is how to show  
The feelings that are wrong

And I wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
And I wanna be there when you hit the ground

So don't go away say what you say  
But say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day...in the time of my life  
Cos I need more time yes I need more time  
Just to make things right

_Don't Go Away_, Oasis

* * *

Sirius caminhava pela rua deserta em direção a sua casa. Sentia-se desanimado. Fazia meses que não falava direito com James, estava preocupado com a segurança do amigo e por isso nem tentava procurá-lo em meio aqueles tempos difíceis. Quando os Potter estivessem em segurança teriam tempo para conversar sobre assuntos frívolos, agora não era o momento.

E Remus... Como estaria Remus?

O lobisomem o evitava desde sua declaração de amor e ele sinceramente esperara por isso. Não é todo dia que se escuta um 'eu te amo' de um amigo e ele provavelmente deveria ter chocado o bruxo.

Mas não se arrependia, mesmo que aquilo tivesse custado à amizade dos dois. Não consegueria continuar vivendo sabendo que não queria apenas abraços e sorriso amigáveis de Remus, que a cada aperto de mão, a cada tapinha nas costas... o que ele mais desejava era devorar aquela boca e fazer o amado esquecer do restante do mundo.

Suspirou pesaroso.

Sempre fora meio desastrado com essas coisas, não era de se admirar que agora se encontrava sozinho. Poderia muito bem ter ido procurar por alguma companhia na noite, mas resolvera simplesmente completar com sua missão e voltar para casa.

Afastando uma mecha de cabelos negros dos olhos, observou ao longe o perfil da casa onde morava. Novamente voltava para aquele lugar vazio e cheio de fantasmas. Quem diria que o famoso garanhão de Hogwarts um dia seria o ser mais solitário da face da terra.

Mantendo o compasso calmo pela rua escura e deserta, ele apanhou sua varinha enquanto se aproximava da entrada da casa. Mais uma noite a qual passaria em claro, olhando pela janela o céu sem estrelas e ouvindo o silêncio de sua próxima solidão.

Iniciou a trilha que dava para a porta de entrada e foi com certa surpresa que deparou-se com Remus sentado encostado a sua porta, parecendo nenhum um pouco sóbrio.

- Moony? – exclamou realmente não esperando que o outro estivesse desperto.

O lobisomem se remexeu inquieto, parecendo muito tonto para reconhecer quem estava diante de si.

- Ei – Sirius ouviu a voz grogue do loiro responder ao seu chamado. Aproximando-se mais sentiu o odor indiscutível de álcool, e suspirou preocupado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou se ajoelhando e ficando da altura dos olhos de Remus.

O loiro simplesmente abaixou um pouco a cabeça, massageando a própria testa enquanto tentava recobrar um pouco de racionalidade.

- Não... Muito bem... Acho – respondeu inseguro, e em pouco tempo sentiu Sirius erguê-lo, puxando-o pelos ombros e apoiando-o em seu peito.

- Só um segundo – ouviu Black murmurar enquanto abria a porta.

O tempo que levaram para entrar dentro da casa e para que se encontrassem parados no Hall escuro foi muito breve para que Remus registrasse, e antes mesmo que o lobisomem pudesse se recuperar de outro acesso de tontura, ele sentiu Sirius erguer seu queixo com uma das mãos livres, aproximando o nariz de sua boca, farejando o estranho odor que emanava de seu hálito.

- Whisky, nada melhor do que isso para ter uma bela ressaca amanhã, hum? – ouviu o moreno murmurar, sentindo-se subitamente meio alegre.

- Quem importa com ressaca... – Remus resmungou mais por não querer realmente imaginar em sua mente aparvalhada em como seria seu 'amanhã'. – Você por um acaso não tem mais nada alcoólico largado por aí não? – continuou a falar, se enrolando um pouco com as palavras mais cumpridas e pedindo mais bebida para Sirius enquanto encarava seus olhos acinzentados.

- Mesmo que tivesse, Remus, acredite, eu não te daria – o outro bruxo respondeu, agora passando uma das mãos pelas costas do rapaz e com a outra puxando suas pernas para carregá-lo.

O lobisomem em meio a sua semiconsciência conseguiu notar que aquele pedido irritara o amigo, e não conseguindo conter a própria língua continuou a falar asneiras.

- Eu tenho duas pernas bem saudáveis, Sirius, logo consigo andar, sabia? – Remus reclamou, achando irônico que enquanto dizia isso notava o quando se tornara difícil manter a cabeça equilibrada.

- É claro que consegue, provavelmente se não tivesse por sorte vindo para cá se arrastaria até algum canto qualquer e entraria e coma alcoólico depois de beber tudo o que encontrasse pela frente. - Sirius respondeu arisco caminhando em direção a escada, tentando ignorar o fato de que ver Remus naquele estado o deixava profundamente descontrolado.

No momento em que Sirius o encontrara Remus se dera conta de que fora extremamente tolo vir ali, mas agora era tarde demais e o mundo girava. Girava tanto que ele começava a ter a sensação de que suas entranhas começavam a dar cambalhotas.

Black rapidamente caminhou pelo corredor do segundo andar indo em direção ao seu quarto. Iria deitar Remus, fazê-lo beber litros de água e definitivamente obrigá-lo a dormir. Nunca soubera que possuía um lado tão nojentamente maternal com relação ao lobisomem, mas agora tendo-o nos braços e não querendo imaginar o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse ido parar na porta de sua casa, só conseguia pensar em cuidar do rapaz.

- Me põe no chão – Remus de repente pediu em uma voz um tanto quanto fraca, sentindo que todo aquele movimento acabaria por fazendo-o vomitar.

Mas mesmo bêbado mal conteve a própria irritação quando o moreno apenas respondeu ao seu pedido com um breve "não".

- Você é insuportável, Sirius. Você sabia disso? – o lobisomem retrucou sentindo a língua dormente arranhar o céu da boca enquanto falava de forma brusca, parecendo ter despertado uma estranha eloqüência diante da negativa de Sirius.

Black não pode evitar sorrir ao ouvir aquele comentário.

- É, você sempre fez questão de deixar isso bem claro quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts.

Remus escutou meio zonzo a retórica do amigo e adoraria responder a altura, mas ser carregado estava deixando seu estômago seriamente enjoado.

- Sirius... – ele chamou de forma meio urgente, erguendo a cabeça e apoiando uma das mãos nos ombros do moreno. – Se você continuar a me carregar assim acho que vou vomitar.

Black rapidamente parou de caminhar e soltou as pernas de Remus apoiando-o no chão. O lobisomem procurou firmar o próprio peso levando uma das mãos para apoiar na parede, mas Sirius resolveu rapidamente seu equilíbrio passando um dos braços por sua cintura enquanto com o outro levava a mão até sua testa e afastava o cabelo de seus olhos.

- Melhor? – Pad perguntou muito próximo do ouvido de Remus, a voz bem baixa para não perturbar ainda mais o amigo bêbado.

O lobisomem apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça tentando respirar mais profundamente. Se já não bastasse o vexame de estar bêbado diante de Sirius, vomitar só tornaria as coisas ainda mais piores. A idéia de estar dependendo do amigo o estava enlouquecendo.

- Nunca pensei que veria o sempre tão certinho Remus ficar bêbado por livre espontânea vontade. – Sirius ao ver que o amigo começava a melhorar comentou sem conseguir conter o tom de reprimenda na própria voz.

Remus apenas revirou os olhos sentindo-se a cada minuto ainda mais tonto.

- Obviamente você passou a saber muito pouco sobre mim nos últimos tempos. – retrucou sem pensar nem por um minuto nos significado oculto de sua afirmação.

Sirius fez um som desgostoso com os lábios e não conteve a resposta amarga que escapuliu de sua boca.

- Talvez isso pudesse ter sido evitado se você não tivesse passado todo esses últimos tempos fugindo de mim.

O que se seguiu foi uma típica atitude de uma pessoa teimosa e bêbada. Remus bravo com a verdade que acabara de ouvir, principalmente por agora ter certeza que Sirius notara seus esforços de nunca mais cruzar com ele, remexeu-se de forma brusca conseguindo escapar dos braços protetores do moreno.

- Eu não estava fugindo de você. – retrucou amargo, agora apoiando as costas contra a parede e deixando-se escorregar até o chão.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Acho que já está na hora de você parar de agir como uma criança, Remus, e admitir que durante todos estes meses você nunca mais olhou na minha direção, negou convites para reuniões apenas por saber que eu estaria presente e que sempre forjava desculpas ridículas para ir embora de algum lugar quando me via.

- Ah, muito típico de você vir jogar na minha cara isso, não é mesmo? Afinal no seu mundo, tudo gira em torno de você.

Aquilo fez uma fúria tremenda ficar engasgada na garganta de Black.

- Pelo contrário, Remus. No meu mundo tudo gira em torno de você. – respondeu sem pensar direito.

O lobisomem sentiu as bochechas arderem ao ouvir aquilo e levou os dedos às têmporas, tentando acalmar os próprios pensamentos e o coração que parecia querer saltar pela boca.

- Não quero ouvir essas coisas. – rosnou grogue.

- Eu sei muito bem disso, Remus, você deixou bem claro no dia em que me esnobou.

- Eu te esnobei? – Lupin praticamente gritou. – Agora dizer que não sinto o mesmo por você é esnobar? Por acaso sou obrigado a retribuir os seus sentimentos?

- Você se sente obrigado? – Sirius resmungou.

Remus rosnou novamente, só que agora mais alto.

- Pare de falar como se eu sentisse algo.

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam divertidos e ele se agachou. Remus viu o movimento com o canto dos olhos, mas apenas passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados.

- Porque de todas as pessoas você me procurou hoje, Moony? – Pad perguntou e Remus sabia exatamente o que ele estava tentando fazer, encurralá-lo.

- Eu não sou obrigado a responder isso. – Remus praguejou ultrajado, fazendo um gesto amplo e brusco com a mão, um movimento de quem está afastando algo desagradável. De repente ele começava a se sentir estranhamente sóbrio. Aquela conversa não estava seguindo um rumo confortável.

- Você é tão teimoso às vezes. – Sirius resmungou, virando-se e sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

- Isso é porque suas atitudes continuam tão... tão _completamente Sirius_. – Remus retalhou, olhando-o de forma meio indignada, ficando ainda mais bravo ao ver o moreno começar a rir.

- '_Tão completamente Sirius_', Moony? – Pad questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Remus corou a contragosto ao ouvir o som da risada de Sirius.

- É só que... será que podemos não falar disso? – ele subitamente pediu, olhando fixamente para o chão enquanto sentia o olhar de Sirius pesar sobre si.

- Nós não falamos sobre isso por mais de um ano, Remus. Acho que já está mais do que na hora de quebrar um pouco a rotina.

O lobisomem piscou os olhos e recostou a cabeça na parede, lembrando que ainda estava sobre o efeito do álcool.

- É exatamente isso em você que não consigo aceitar. – Remus começou a falar em uma voz meio embargada. – Você sente as coisas e isso para você é tão simples e antes mesmo que qualquer um se dê conta você chega como um furacão de emoções e sai espalhando um caos de sentimentos na vida das pessoas.

Sirius olhou para Lupin atentamente, tentando captar bem o que ouvira.

- Me desculpe, Moony, mas não vejo nada de errado em sentir algo e demonstrar isso.

Remus suspirou e sorriu triste.

- Sabe Sirius... Não é assim tão fácil ser um lobisomem, muito menos ver tudo a sua volta ficar de ponta cabeça, e saber que aquelas poucas pessoas com as quais você se importa estão lá fora, correndo risco de vida. E ter medo, todo dia ter medo de acordar e ver que um dos milhares de túmulos pertence a alguém que você ama. E é ainda pior saber, que em meio a tudo isso, seu melhor amigo... aquela pessoa que você espera nunca perder... que essa pessoa te ama. E depois notar que... que você não entende exatamente, não entende o porque no meio de todo esse terror, algo tão... tão...

E Remus parou, se dando conta do estranho rompante que tivera assim como a falta de palavras para terminar o que pretendera dizer. Sua mente se encontrava em meio a uma tempestade de conflitos e para completar o quadro ele podia sentir claramente a esmagadora expectativa de Sirius ao seu lado. O moreno estava ansioso por ouvir o fim do que ele iria dizer, mas ele não conseguia determinar ao certo o que deveria falar.

- Moony, tão o quê? – Sirius o pressionou, pousando seu olhar nas feições de conflito que o lobisomem mantinha.

- Tão _perfeito?_ – Remus respondeu, sorrindo meio que histérico.

Lupin engoliu em seco logo em seguida ao sentir o peso das próprias palavras enquanto elas viajavam pelo ar. Esperou a reação de Sirius, mas o moreno parecia estar temporariamente sem palavras.

- Ah... – Remus escutou a voz do amigo depois de um tempo que pensara que seria eterno. – Isso foi _tão completamente Remus._

E o lobisomem por algum estranho motivo sentiu um calor estranho percorrer o próprio corpo ao escutar aquilo.

- Eu deveria ter previsto que no final as coisas acabariam assim, certo? – Sirius questionou sem exatamente desejar ouvir uma resposta. Sua voz estava carregada de amargura e uma raiva contida. – Que depois de tanto tempo, um tempo insuportável no qual nós dois estivemos vivendo teimosamente enterrados em nossa miséria particular... você não agüentarisa mais continuar escondendo o que deveria ter me dito naquele maldito dia na colina... – e agora Black estava gritando. – Que durante todo este tempo eu era correspondindo!

Remus engoliu em seco, um sabor de amargura passando a dominar sua boca.

- Odeio essa sua terrível tendência de pregar a tragédia acima da felicidade, Remus. – Sirius continuou esbravejando. – O que custava naquele dia-

Tentou continuar mais Remus se virou e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

O moreno se calou ao encarar os profundos olhos castanhos do lobisomem.

- Já tive uma dose mais do que suficiente de auto-depreciação ao longo destes anos por conta das minhas decisões _trágicas, _Sirius. E adoraria ouvir você narrar sobre isso agora, acho até que mereço, mas se você continuar gritando assim minha cabeça irá explodir.

Sirius escutou como se estivesse fora do próprio corpo. Depois de saber que gastara dias infindáveis afundado numa tristeza sem motivos verdadeiros e agora que finalmente poderia descontar a raiva que sentia por isso, Remus vinha lhe pedir misericórdia porque estava com dor de cabeça?

Então produzindo um som irritado ao ouvir aquilo, ele só fez o que obviamente deveria ter feito a muito tempo para arrancar toda aquela petulância ridícula do lobisomem.

E foi ainda com as mãos de Remus em sua face que ele o puxou pela roupa chocando suas bocas em um movimento estranhamente calculado.

O lobisomem sentiu a cabeça se mover de forma mais pesada que o normal enquanto Sirius o puxava para perto. Ótimo, agora sua noite de desastres estava completa. Todo aquele senso de necessidade que desenvolvera ao longo de sua vida, todo o desejo de não machucar os sentimentos de ninguém, principalmente os próprios, a vontade de não se expor... Tudo isso indo para o ralo por causa de uma estúpida bebedeira seguida de uma conversa perturbadora com a pessoa que amara em segredo por anos.

Sirius enquanto beijava Remus sabia que o rapaz estava raciocinando tudo o que acontecera até aquele instante para no final entender que agora estava sendo beijado e que deveria reagir de alguma forma. Saber disso não o impedia de apoiar a mão na nuca do lobisomem permitindo que pudesse colocar mais pressão sobre sua boca.

Demorou um tempo grande para que Remus finalmente registrasse tudo, principalmente porque o álcool ainda percorria seu sistema, tornando tudo lento e turvo.

Quando finalmente se deu conta dos lábios de Sirius, estes já sugavam os seus, pressionando sua boca cada vez mais forte como se quisesse deixar ali marcas permanentes.

Ele estava bêbado, não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda assim bêbado. E ele não queria que aquilo tudo continuasse, na verdade isso era a sua razão gritando, mas o álcool nunca fora muito amigável com pensamentos racionais, e mesmo que Remus quisesse agir da forma que considerava correta, seu desejo era o de se deixar levar.

Sirius imediatamente notou a mudança de comportamento de Remus quando este entreabriu um pouco a boca para capturar seu lábio superior. Desejara aquilo por tanto tempo que tudo agora parecia não se passar de um sonho. Suas mãos iam do pescoço do lobisomem para os seus cabelos e antes mesmo que registrasse tudo o que acontecia sua língua encontrava o caminho para dentro da boca do lobisomem e sua respiração perdia completamente o ritmo.

O que se seguiu foi um emaranhado de ações pouco planejadas, temperadas com desespero e saudade.

Remus sentia que Sirius o fazia se perder a cada beijo. Via que já não era senhor do próprio corpo e que de uma forma fascinante suas mãos, boca, braços e pernas agiam por conta própria, fazendo aquilo que sua mente lhes negara durante tanto tempo.

O lobisomem conseguia ouvir a respiração entrecortada e pesada de Sirius, ecos dos gemidos que se misturavam com os seus e iam e voltavam antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo o suficiente para inspirar novamente.

Eles estavam perdidos e ambos sabiam disso. Mas para quê esperar mais tempo?

E quem garantiria que ainda teriam este tempo?

E foi com estes pensamentos que Remus se viu tragado em uma confusão de amor, paixão e desejo. As conseqüências? Essas ele empurrara para o fundo de sua mente sobre o pretexto do álcool. Pela manhã, quando acordasse ao lado de Sirius, se daria ao luxo de se torturar por causa de seus atos.

* * *

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

_Collide_, Howie Day

* * *

Mesmo que se passassem anos Remus sempre acordaria ao lado de Sirius com a mesma sensação que experimentara no primeiro dia em que dormiram juntos. O mesmo sorriso preguiçoso dançando em seus lábios, o indescritível e ainda assim inesperado frio na barriga.

Depois de tanto tempo nunca imaginara que chegariam tão longe e que manteriam as coisas quase que sempre iguais, como dois adolescentes eternamente apaixonados. Além das amarguras, além das provações.

Quando era para estarem juntos, havia apenas eles, o mundo não existia, a dor não passava de uma lembrança distante e o presente era a única coisa que importava.

Ele comparava aquilo tudo com as sensações provocadas pelo aroma envolvente de uma bela xícara de café fresquinho logo pela manhã.

Era o mesmo que despertar envolvido por um cheiro suave e envolvente, que passava a sensação de se estar em casa. Um calor que borbulhava desde os dedos de seus pés até a ponta de seu nariz. Aquele formigamento indescritível que aprendera a reconhecer como felicidade.

Era sentir os dedos lânguidos dos primeiros raios de sol acariciar seu rosto, era dar-se conta do corpo pressionado contra o seu na mesma cama.

E o conforto, a ternura que vinha da noção de estar acordando ao lado da pessoa que amava, de estar preso aos seus braços e que mesmo em meio ao sono esta pessoa não iria lhe soltar, que o manteria por perto para sempre, custasse o que tivesse que custar.

Por anos a fio Remus nunca se esqueceria dessas sensações.

E pelos anos que se seguiriam era disso que o lobisomem sentiria falta todos dias ao despertar.

* * *

**N/A 2** _Como podem ver essa One-Shot teve cada trecho baseada em uma das músicas que mais marcaram a minha vida__. Cada pedaço pode parecer não ter nada haver com o que escrevi logo abaixo, mas acreditem, de uma forma ou de outra a mensagem deixada por cada verso foi o pontapé para o que veio a seguir._

_O último verso se refere a minha visão de como é a relação amorosa entre o Sirius e o Remus como um todo, e também essa música serviu como inspiração para o título da fic._

_Bem, espero que tenham gostado._


End file.
